Sam's Story
by KBTRLover56
Summary: Sam is in love with Kendall Schmidt but has something for his best friend. What will happen? Big time rush never existed. Dirty stuff coming. Book better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my 4th book something like that so tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**(Sam's POV)**

"Hi. My name is Samantha Willow. You can call me Sam. I am 19 years old and I live with my boyfriend. More on him later. I have bleach blonde hair crystal blue eyes and I have a body like Barbie not to make you jealous. I know I sound full of myself but if I didn't say these things how would you know what I look like? I work as a bartender and get hit on a lot! Again not trying to brag but I'm just warning you guys! Okay so on to my boyfriend. His name is Kendall Schmidt I hope you know who he is if your reading this you probably do know him but for those of you who don't know him he is a famous singer/actor. His best friends name is James "smokin hot" Maslow. Yeah I have a thing for my boyfriends best friend but I love Kendall so just shut up about it! Oh! I almost forgot I live in Las Vegas in Kendall's mansion but we stay in my apartment in LA when we need to. Well now I should tell you why I'm writing this I could tell you how Kendall and I fell in love but I'm gonna tell you what happened after that! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review! I don't care if they are nice or mean just please review!**

**OxyBtrSwag: thanks for the review and you might be disappointed but you never know! **

**Chapter 2**

**(Sam's POV)**

"Hey babe!" I said as I walked into my apartment. We are staying there because Kendall has an acting gig in LA this week.

"Hey! How was work?"

"Not too bad. The old German dude hit on me but so did the guy who only speaks Dutch."

"How did you know he was hitting on you?"

"He tried to grab my boob. It was pretty obvious."

"Man those guys are pigs!"

"And I see that your watching tv in only your boxers." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, the gig doesn't start till tomorrow so I thought I would take a day off. But because you get home at 10 AM that probably isn't going to happen."

"Nope!" I said as I put my hand on Kendall's knee and of course I saw his dick harden in his boxers.

"Oh My Gosh! I touched your leg! The knee part of your leg and you got turned on!"

"You are just so pretty!"

"Shut the hell up! You are just like the asses at the bar!" I said as I grabbed my keys and drove over to James' house knowing it would piss of Kendall.

"Sam? What the heck are you doing here?" Said James when he opened his front door.

"Kendall was being a dick And I just dealt with all the guys at the bar last night and then he was disgusting and I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Okay, come on in. You want some breakfast?" Said James because he's so sweet.

"Sure, but Kendall will probably be here in like five minutes or less so just be prepared for some yelling."

"Don't worry I was surprised he didn't barge in right after you when you first showed up." Said James. Then we heard the door open.

"Shit he is here." I said.

"Sam if you are in James' house I am going to be pissed!"

"Oh your pissed huh? Your the one who was turned on by me touching your leg!"

"Woah! Seriously dude?" Said James. "Wait which part of the leg."

"The freaking KNEE! Who gets turned on by their knee being touched!?"

"Seriously Kendall? What the hell? And after she deals with asses all night she has to come home to one too!"

"Seriously James! Why are you backing her up your my best friend!" Said Kendall a little hurt.

"Because he knows that it is weird that you got turned on by that!" I said really angrily.

"Look Sam I am sorry! Okay but If we have a fight you can not go running to James! It isn't healthy for our relationship!"

"Oh so now we are being mature and talking about the health of our relationship! Well how about this for health!" I said right before I grabbed James' neck pulled him in and gave him a very intimate kiss. "Well, guess what! The health of our relationship is there is no health because it is dead! And I swear Kendall if you follow me I will sleep with James and I know he has been checking out my ass this whole time and I know he will not turn me down!" I said when I stormed out of the room and drove back to the apartment.

"Seriously? The health of your relationship? That was really stupid."

"Shut up you girl stealer!"

"Oh so now your immature again! Seriously go get her!"

"Oh right, and I know it wasn't your fault she kissed you but if I see you checking her ass out again I will cut your balls off! I'm serious!"

"Yeah yeah! Just go!"

"Can you believe he would do that?" I said to my best friend Cece on the phone.

"I can't believe you kissed James like DAMN he is fine!"

"We have bigger issues! I just dumped the guy I'm in love with!"

"Right! Well you know he will follow you so just wait for him and fix this!"

"Good idea! Oh I think I hear him! I'll call you later!" I said as I hung up the phone and the door opened.

"Hey." Said Kendall as he walked in.

"Seriously? You followed me! I'm going back to James and I will sleep with him!" I said as I got up and started to go out the door until Kendall's hand grabbed my arm and he twirled me around and kissed me! He kissed me so passionately I actually kissed back without a choice. I really didn't want to forgive him but that kiss like swept all the bad away! Well, until he stopped.

"Okay well that was weird since we just broke up! But I am still going over to James' and your still an ass wipe."

"Seriously after that kiss?"

"Yes! Because kissing or sex can't fix this anymore so if you really wanna fix this please please go to town on me then we can figure this out!"

"No problem!" Said Kendall as I wrapped my legs around his waist and we just tore each others clothes off and went to town and trust me it was fantastic! But now we have to talk. And I don't know what to say."

**A/N: So there it is! I got a little sexual at the end there but don't worry it will get much worse! So if you don't like sex don't read This book! But also there won't be too much I like to think I put just enough in. Okay enough on that so please just review, I will respond to almost any review unless it is just really impossible to respond to like "keep on writing!" I probably won't respond to that! Okay thanks for reading! More to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I have been trying to update ASAP but I only write right before I go to bed so it is hard to write a whole chapter before I get too tired but I have been going to bed earlier so maybe I will be able to write more! Again please review and I wanna thank OxyBtrSwag for reviewing this book and telling me what she thinks! I will be happy to mention anyone else who reviews! So please review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**OxyBtrSwag: yeah sorry but I have to make it interesting and trust me I don't like hurting Kendall either but it is just how it worked out. Also I'm not sure if I will bring those guys in yet but I might. :D**

**Chapter 3**

**(Sam's POV)**

"Okay Kendall we seriously need to talk!" I said when I got back from work.

"Where were you?" Said Kendall with no emotion in his voice.

"What are you talking about I was at work!"

"You usually get home at 10 and it is noon."

"Oh I went to lunch with Cece it was nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Just call Cece she will tell you!"

"I don't believe her either."

"Okay well I know you think I was with James so call him and he will tell you I wasn't with him!"

"Fine lets see." Said Kendall picking up the phone and calling James.

I went to change and when I got back Kendall had hung up the phone.

"So what did he say?"

"He said you weren't with him. Look Sam I'm sorry it's just I care about you so much and if you were cheating on me I would have to break it off."

"Don't worry I'm not cheating I'm not like that. If I really wanted to be with James I would dump you first." I said lying since I really was with James but nothing bad happened we just had lunch.

"Well, good to know when you are going to hookup with my best friend." Kendall said while walking over to me with a big smile and kissing me on the forehead.

"Your not my dad you can kiss me on my lips." I said.

"No problem." Said Kendall slamming his lips against mine.

"Okay now we really need to talk."

"Okay let's sit down and do this." Said Kendall disappointed.

After we talked about all our problems and said what we were going to do to fix it Kendall asked me out to dinner for a date.

"Wear something really dressy." Said Kendall walking into the bedroom to find me with only my bra and underwear on. "You are so beautiful." He said putting his hands on my waist.

"Thank you and I will not sleep with you right now." I said pulling him in for a kiss and feeling his dick harden against me. "See that is an appropriate time to get turned on." I said kissing him one more time. "Now scuttle off I gotta get dressed!" I said spinning him around and smacking his butt so he would leave.

10 minutes later I was wearing a low cut strapless that just about showed my bra. It was black with beautiful floral embroidery on part of the hem and over one of the boob areas. I also had my blonde hair up in a very elegant bun. I had on Chanel stilettos that were bright pink and Match the embroidery on my dress. I had diamond earrings with a matching diamond necklace that Kendall got me for my birthday with a diamond studded bracelet and clutch purse that James got me for my birthday. When I walked out Kendall's eyes just lit up.

"Wow, you look so gorgeous!"

"Thanks."

"My lady." Said Kendall putting his elbow out for me to put my arm through.

When we got downstairs I walked out to see a giant hummer stretch limo.

"Wow you really went all out!"

"Yeah only the best for my girl." He said as he opened the door to the limo and I got in.

We got to the restaurant and were eating our dessert when Kendall Said he had to ask me something so he got out of his chair and got down on one knee in front of me and pulled out a ring box with the largest diamond ring I have ever seen.

"I love you Samantha Marie Willow and I can't live a day without you so will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

"Kendall, I... I love you and I want to be with you and we have been together for 3 years but we still have a lot of problems to work through. So it's a no."

"Yeah I get it we need more time." Said Kendall sitting back in his chair.

"Seriously Kendall I do want to say yes but it was just bad timing."

"Yeah I get it it's fine I will wait."

"I'm so sorr..."

"Kendall, Sam!?" Said James walking over to us.

"Oh hey man!" Said Kendall.

"Hey! And hey Sam it's funny because we saw each other for lunch and now at dinner!" Said James.

"Wait, you saw her at lunch!"

"Yeah, oh shit I wasn't supposed to tell."

"What the hell Sam I trusted you! I never called James because I decided that I need to start trusting you if I was going to propose and now look! I will never trust you again!" Said Kendall standing up and starting to walk out.

"Your an idiot!" I said to James before running to Kendall. "Ken wait! Look it was just lunch! James came to the bar and thought he would treat me to much since I had such a rough day yesterday! Nothing happened and I didn't tell you because I knew you would blow it out of proportion!"

"Look we are not over because I know you didn't cheat but I am still pissed I mean is he why you said no?"

"Maybe a little! But we just have this stupid thing! I love you Kendall!"

"So if he was gone you would marry me?"

"Yeah but you cannot get rid of him! That is illegal and he is your best friend!"

"I know he is but he is stealing you from me!"

"I know."

"I've got it! I will come hang out at the bar tonight and make sure you don't do anything stupid!"

"Fine whatever makes you feel better!"

I said regretting it afterwords.

**A/N: so here it is! I hope you like it so far! Again please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Rose's POV)**

"I literally have nothing to wear!" I yelled at Zoe freaking out.

"It's okay! We can go to the mall and find a super cute outfit we have 5 hours until he gets here so calm down!" Said Zoe making me feel much better.

"Okay grab your purse lets go!" I said grabbing my purse and running to my BMW convertible.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Said Zoe running out to the car.

At the mall we went to every single store and I couldn't find anything! I bought a thong and a matching bra because panty lines and mismatched underwear is not sexy. Finally we went into American Eagle and they had a lot of options so we started shopping.

"How about this?" Asked Zoe holding a pair of super short shorts a lace tank top with a little bra type thing underneath and a pair of killer 5 inch sparkly high heels.

"Love it put it in my dressing room." I said continuing to look.

"Got it chief!" Said Zoe sarcastically bringing the clothes To the dressing room.

"How about this one?" I asked Zoe holding up a short floral dress with neon pink wedges and a necklace that matched the dress perfectly.

"I like the dress and necklace but those sparkly heels are way better." Said Zoe.

"I agree!" I said putting down the wedges and putting the other clothes into the dressing room.

"Okay this is pretty sexy!" Said Zoe holding a tiny little lace skirt with a nude fabric underneath and a plain see through tank top and a pair of 7 inch floral shoes that match the purple tank top perfectly.

"Okay I will go try this stuff on! I said walking into the dressing room.

I tried on all the outfits and ended up with the first one I loved everything about it and it was definitely the sexiest!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so the last chapter was very very sexual and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I didn't get any reviews so I have no idea but please review and enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Sam's POV)**

When I went to the bar the next night I walked in to find everyone in the bar staring at me.

"Guys don't worry he dumped me so I am single and very insecure!" I said stepping behind the bar and everyone started clapping. "Why are you all clapping?"

"Because your an amazing person and he was an ass who didn't deserve you!" Said one guy sitting in a booth.

"Aw thanks guys that's really sweet I feel much better! Now who wants a drink?!"

When I got home I barely walked in the door when Kendall had my shirt off.

"What the hell schmidt!" I yelled pulling my shirt back on.

"Sorry I just thought you would want some of this after your long night."

"No I just think your super horny and can't wait any longer!" I said grabbing Kendall's balls through his pants and walking away.

"Okay so I am a little horny but we can talk so what happened?"

"Well, I told them you dumped me and they all started to clap!"

"Why?"

"Oh you don't want to know that!" I said

"Come on what was it?"

"You wanna have sex now cause I am totally okay with it now that I set my stuff down!"

"Yes I would but not until you tell me why they clapped."

"I guess we are never have sex again then!" I said walking into the bedroom and slowly sliding my shirt off. Before I could open the door Kendall had spun me around and ripped off my bra pants and underwear and pulled down his pants and boxers to show is huge erection.

"Wow you move fast!" I said as he opened the bedroom door and threw me from the doorway onto the bed which is like 6 feet.

Kendall ran to me and landed almost on me but caught himself with his hands and I watched his muscles ripple. Kendall was thrusting into me before I even knew I was on the bed. Once he came all over me we just laid there holding each other.

"Why did they clap?" Said me Kendall.

"Really after that? You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay fine. They said that they were happy for me because you were and ass and you didn't deserve me and I am amazing."

"What? Do you agree with them?"

"Well, you are a little out of my league and you are an ass a lot of the time and I am awesome so yes I do agree!"

"Seriously? What is James not an ass and in your league?"

"Yeah pretty much. But that isn't why I date you! I date you because you are a wonderful person you are just way to protective!"

"Oh but you won't marry me! And you won't because of James!"

"That is not true! Okay it's a little true but seriously I want to be with you I'm just not sure if its forever!"

"Get out!"

"What? This is my apartment!"

"Yeah and get out go stay at James house if he is so great!"

"Fine! I will!" I said packing a bag really quickly and driving to James house.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Said James when he answered the door.

"Just please make love to me!" I said wrapping my arms and legs around him dropping my bag and letting him carry me upstairs into his bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked before starting to take off my clothes.

"Yes." I answered sure I wanted to do this.

"Okay" he said then he began taking off my clothes very slowly. He had my shirt and pants off and slid off my underwear before my bra which was a change for me. I then took off his pants and his shirt to expose his rock hard 8 pack he is so hot I just couldn't wait to see his dick. He in clipped my bra and slowly slid it off then he began kissing my neck very passionatly. I then took off his boxers to expose his humongous penis I was guessing he used magnum condoms and just as I thought he pulled a box of their largest size out of his drawer and pulled one on. He began to tease me with it he first slid it in a little then farther until it was about half in which was where Kendall's would be and he went in farther and farther until it hit a spot that had never ever been touched by anything and it felt wonderful. He began to thrust faster than anything I had ever felt. He hit all my favorite spots and we had never even done this with each other before. It was like I had been sleeping with him for years! James didn't suck my breasts either which I have told Kendall I hate but he still always did it and James just knew I hated it but he did massage my butt while he was thrusting which I love! I came all over his penis but he wasn't satisfied so I began to lick up an down his humongous penis until he couldn't wait any longer and I shoved it in my mouth and went up and down it was so big couldn't even get all of it in but I did my best and he came all down my throat and we just laid next to each others in sweet bliss and so happy that all the sexual tension between us was finally released. We fell asleep and I woke up the next morning in James arms completely naked. I then looked down at his dick just to see if that was a dream it wasn't. My phone started to ring and I quickly quieted it so not to wake up James but it was too late. Morning beautiful. Morning handsome I said kissing him. "Want some breakfast?" He said getting up and putting on his pants.

"Sure does it come with a side of you?" I said trying to be flirty.

"That can be dessert." He said flashing me his pearly white smile and leaving to make me breakfast. I then grabbed my phone right away to see who had actually called me and of course it was Kendall and he left a voicemail. The voicemail said that he was sorry and he really didn't want me to go to James and if I didn't call him back in an hour he was going to come get me. So of course I called him.

"Oh thank goodness! I was worried about you!" Said Kendall when he answered the phone.

"I'm sorry to hear that I'm okay so don't come get me I can take care of my self."

"Look Sam I'm sorry please come home."

"Goodbye Kendall." I said hanging up the phone. I then got up and put on my bra and underwear and walked downstairs to find James cooking an omelette with bacon cheese and ham in it just how I like it.

"Wow you know me well!" I said walking in.

"Well, yeah I listen."

"Wow that's better then Kendall he never knows what I want. He makes me a cup of coffee every morning and never remembers what I like in it!"

"Two sweeteners and enough creamer that just covers the sweetener so you can't see it."

"Wow you are the best!" I said walking over and feeling his abbs and kissing his cheek.

"How do you know what I like in sex though?"

"Remember when we first became friends you came over and complained about how Kendall did everything you hated in bed and he wouldn't listen to you when you told him then you listed everything."

"Yeah?"

"I remembered everything."

"Holy crap that was 4 years ago!"

"Yup I just thought it would be good to remember."

"Wait but you hit all my sweet spots on the "inside"."

"Yeah that was just knowing how to use a penis."

"I have been sleeping with Kendall for 5 years and he has never learned more than 2 of my sweet spots and he forgot the first one!"

"Wow, well good thing your with me now." Said James flashing me that gorgeous smile again.

"Yeah it is." I said unsure if it was over between me and Kendall or if this was just a one night thing.

"Breakfast is ready!." Said James setting my plate down on the table and grabbing me and putting me in the chair since I was sort of in a trance.

"Woah!" I said realizing what happened.

"Are you okay?" Asked James.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking."

"Oh okay. Well, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh yeah sure what is it?"

"Did you actually break up with Kendall or did you just get in a fight?"

"See that's what I was thinking about." I said when we heard a bang on the door.

"I wonder who it is!" Said James sarcastically while getting up to answer the door and finding Kendall standing there just like he suspected.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER, I love those I will update ASAP but just please review I worked very hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed and again review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: the last chapter got scandalous and I hope you like it! Now is when you get the answer to the question hopefully you all have been wondering about. Is Sam with Kendall or James?**

**Just read this chapter and you will find out! Maybe!**

**Chapter 6**

**(Sam's POV)**

"Oh no." I thought when I heard Kendall's voice.

"Where is she!" Said Kendall when he pushed past James to see me sitting at the dining table with just a bra and underwear on. "What the hell Sam? Put some clothes on James doesn't need to see this!"

"Oh I'm sorry but I forgot pajamas and your not my father I can do what I want! Also what are you doing here? I told you not to come get me!"

"I had to I don't trust James around you."

"Well I'm staying here because James understands me! He listens to me and takes care of me!"

"I will listen to you please just come home! I'm so sorry Sam I love you so much!"

"You get one more chance! If you blow it I will blow James!"

"To late for that." I heard James whisper under is breath.

"What James?" Said Kendall.

"I said I wouldn't let her."

"Oh James your a good friend!" Said Kendall. "Okay go get your clothes and I will meet you back in the apartment in an hour." Said Kendall walking out. James and I watched him drive away through the window then we had a quickie and I packed my stuff.

"Thanks for not telling him!" I said to James before I left.

"No problem. I can't wait till me meet again." Said James winking and giving me his gorgeous smile one more time before I kissed him and drove back to the apartment. When I got there Kendall was waiting on the couch.

"Finally!" Said Kendall when I came in at exactly the right time.

"Sorry it took us like 45 minutes to find my shirt but we found it!" I said walking into the bedroom and putting my stuff away.

"Sam I think that we shouldn't have sex for a month." Said Kendall completely serious.

"Oh um okay but your the one who couldn't go the morning without doing it."

"Yeah and I want to change that. I think sex is what is messing up our relationship."

"Okay let's do this." I said kissing Kendall.

"Why do you smell like James cologne?"

"Oh when we were looking for my shirt his cologne spilled on me. I tried to get it out but the smell wouldn't go away."

"Oh okay."

The next 2 weeks went by and we hadn't fought it was great me and Kendall weren't sleeping together and every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday I would go over to James house and sleep with him and Kendall had no clue! I was having the time of my life! I got the 2 guys I wanted at the same time! I knew I was going to have to choose though James knows about Kendall but Kendall doesn't know about James and I don't know how to tell him so ill just wait a while! Until a week later.

"Get dressed up tonight babe! We are going somewhere special!" Said Kendall from the kitchen.

"Okay I will be ready in a minute!" I said from the bedroom

I walked out in a very sparkly and colorful chiffon gown it was light blue silk at the top and cut off right at the breast line and flowed down to the floor in colorful sequins. I paired it with neon pink heels and some very sparkly jewelry. Oh I almost forgot it is also my 23rd birthday today that is why I get a special dinner. We are going to some restaurant that I can't pronounce the name to but it's really fancy and Kendall rented out a private patio just for us. He is a great guy but James is amazing too. I am going to James house tomorrow night and getting my birthday surprise!

"Okay ready to go beautiful?" Said Kendall.

"Yup lets go!" I said letting Kendall escort me downstairs to find a stretch limo with a hot tub on the end.

"Wow! I can't use the hot tub but its awesome!"

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't think that through but let's just go enjoy our meal!"

We got to the restaurant and we got our meals and they were delicious. We ordered dessert and while we were waiting a few violin players walked out and started to play. All of a sudden Kendall was on his knee holding the same ring I had seen only weeks before.

"I still love you Samantha Marie Willow and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so on your very special day will you accept my hand in marriage will you marry me?

I just sat there in shock until I blurted out.

"I slept with James the last time we had a fight and I have been sleeping with him 4 times a week for the past 3 weeks!" I said and at that point the violins were gone knowing it was a little awkward now.

Kendall didn't say any thing he just stood up set the ring box down and walked out of the restaurant and I saw a tear in his eye when he turned around to look back at me. At that moment I had never been so sad hurting him like that and I never wanted to do it again. He didn't just walk out of the restaurant he walked out of my life and I was pretty sure it was forever.

**A/N: just so you know I cried writing that last part and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so it has been a really long time since I updated and I didn't even tell you who she chooses! I promise you will find out in this chapter and I hope you will review!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Sam's POV)**

That night I went to the apartment to talk to Kendall but when I got inside there was a note on the door that read.

"I always thought we were meant to be and I thought you did too. I didn't say anything at the restaurant not because I was surprised but because what I had worried about for the past month was true. I will always love you Sam and I hope you are happy with James. I took all my stuff from the apartment and left for my house in Vegas. I will deliver your stuff at the house sometime during the week. Don't bother to call or try to contact me. I will not answer and I will do my best to get over you. If you ever change your mind about James and want me back just forget it. I will never see you again. Kendall."

After reading it I just collapsed on the floor and cried. I finally got up and changed and cried more until I heard the door open. I ran out.

"Kendall!"

"No it's James."

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"What's wrong?" He said seeing my tears.

I handed him the letter and he read it.

"Wow so you didn't even have to dump him!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What?"

"We hurt him! We killed him from the inside out!"

"We? You chose to sleep with me!"

"I cannot believe I chose you over him! He proposed! I could be engaged right now! I could be having engaged sex! But no I'm stuck here with a dick who doesn't even care that his best friend's heart is broken! His girlfriend is in pain and he was a part of it!"

"Oh so now your my girlfriend?"

"Shut up! You are such an ass!" I said going into the bedroom and slamming the door in his face.

"I'm sorry!" He said walking in.

"You should be!"

"Come here." He said sweetly.

"Okay." I said standing up and hugging him.

"Better?"

"A little."

James stayed with me the rest of the night and just held me as we slept. After crying myself to sleep that night I felt better but I had to talk to Kendall.

**A/N: it's short but you found out who she chose! Even though Kendall didn't give her much of a choice! Please review! Tell me what you want to happen and It could end up in the book and I will make sure to give you credit!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Kendall's POV)**

I had never been in so much pain I had been rejected when I proposed twice by the same girl. It didn't make sense! I thought she was finally going to say yes! I guess she might have if I hadn't walked out but I couldn't be with someone who had slept with my best friend for a month! Even if we weren't sleeping together. I guess I shouldn't expect too much I mean this is Sam she has never really been that into me. I had always just hoped she would slowly get more attracted to me but it never happened so this is the right thing! I just kept thinking encouraging thoughts to myself as I drove down to my house in Vegas. In no time I am going to find a new girl who loves me and not my best friend. I finally got to my house and started to pack up all of Sam's stuff that she had left there and it felt good. I set the box by the door so that I would remember to get it to her ASAP. I sat at my piano and just started writing. I wrote about 3 songs that night and I thought they were amazing and I know the label will love that I have some new stuff especially since I had been in LA for a couple months and hadn't written a thing. I was playing the piano and singing my heart out when she walked in.

"Hey Kendall."

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you ever again!"

"That was beautiful."

"What? The song? Yeah that's cause you broke my heart and you think you can just walk back into my house like we are still together? I will never take you back!"

"I don't expect you to. James and I are very happy and I needed to tell you in person that I am truly sorry I never should have done all this to you but you are strong and you will get through this."

"Get out of my house and take your box of shit with you!"

"I'm sorry Kendall! I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Yes you did. If you didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't have slept with James once or ever. If you didn't want to hurt me you would have said yes to my proposal the first time. If you didn't mean to hurt me you never would have had any interest in James. You have been hurting me since I introduced you to James. I am going to find someone who will love me and not James. Now get the hell out of my house and if you ever come back or try to contact me I will call the police." I said as tears filled Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

"GET OUT!" I said pointing towards the door.

"I'm sorry." She said one more time before taking her stuff and leaving hopefully to never come back.

The next day I had a new freedom. Like the world was mine! I could go out with anyone I wanted I could check girls out I could sleep with anyone I wanted. I had a meeting at my record label so I got ready and left to go to the meeting. I showed them all my new music and they loved all of it and wanted more. I had no problem with that. I had songs running through my head as we spoke. After the meeting I went into a recording session and got out at 10 PM.

I decided to go to a bar and meet some girls. I talked to a bunch of girls and had fun dancing with them and not caring what they did or I did cause I wasn't attached to anyone anymore.

I woke up in some girls apartment and I got dressed and left without her even moving. I felt so alive! I hadn't slept with anyone other than Sam in so long maybe too long cause Sam sucked at it. I went home and wrote a couple more songs. I decided to treat myself and go out to a nice restaurant. I was sitting there eating and there was a group of girls walking by in short dresses and one of them stuck out to me. Not because of her body or because I recognized her but because her presence was just so strong. She held herself tall and she was tall and beautiful. Blonde hair blue eyes long legs. What else could you want. She left the group and was getting close to my table and totally tripped and landed right in the chair across from me and the bottle of wine on the table spilled all over her white dress.

"Shit!" She said loudly grabbing a napkin and dabbing at the ruined dress. "I'm really sorry about the wine!" She said looking up at me.

"No it's fine! I didn't need all of that it! It looks better on you anyway I said standing up and grabbing more napkins.

"Haha thanks. Well this dress is ruined all well. I better head home."

"Wait! Can I get your number?"

"Really after all that?"

"Sure! It just shows your human like the rest of us!"

"Okay, here you go."

"Thanks, I'm Kendall by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kendall."

"You too."

I left a hundred on the table and got in my car. I realized I never got her name but I looked at the napkin and it said Karma and I got the chills. Is this really Karma or is that actually her name?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**(Kendall's POV)**

After getting home I started writing again and instead of a break up song I wrote a new love song and I thought it was perfect. I break up then get new love I just have to put it in that order on the album. I couldn't get that girl out of my head. The fact that the napkin said Karma really was bugging me because I put her number in my phone and just labeled it with a question mark. At about noon I called the number and it wasn't a real number. I was very disappointed but that is probably why she wrote karma on it. I didn't get it though I was nice to her and you can't say I'm ugly and she gave me a fake number. Maybe this is a message from God saying that she was not the one for me.

I went to a different bar and was just going to have a beer but I saw a girl down the bar who was alone just drinking diet cherry Coke. She wasn't totally gorgeous but she was beautiful. I had to talk to her. I waited for one of the people next to her to leave and I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hi." I said to her.

She looked at me and got a confused look on her face. "Hi?"

"Why are you so surprised that I'm saying hi to you?"

"Because you're hot and I'm not."

"You are beautiful though."

"Most guys wouldn't want to talk to the sober girl who isn't hot."

"Thats why I'm talking to you. there is something different about you."

" I have to go but here is my number." she said scribbling down her name and number on a napkin.

"Okay I'll see you again. Hopefully." I said as I watched her walk out of the bar with a huge smile on her face. I looked at the napkin and was about to scream. It said Karma on it again. I looked closer at it not believing what I was seeing when I saw the spacing a little better. She had written it so fast that the letters had jumbled together it didn't say Karma it said Karinna. That name was so different I loved it.

I called her the next day and it was a real number and she didn't answer so I decided to text her. She responded and said that she could go out tonight at 8 and she sent me her address. I liked that she wasn't one of those girls who had to play hard to get.

I was ready and leaving my house when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said after answering the phone.

"Hey."

"Who is this?"

"It's James."

"Leave me alone." I said about to hang up the phone when I heard him yell.

"WAIT! Look man I'm sorry! I never should have done that and it was so stupid. I should have told her no. I am truly sorry and I want us to still be friends."

"Did you break up with Sam?"

"No."

"Then we cannot be friends. Goodbye James." I said before hanging up the phone and heading out the door.

I drove to Karinna's house and she came out in a beautiful long skirt with a plain top and 4-inch black heels. She is already almost as tall as me so her wearing those shoes makes her taller than me.

"Oh my goodness I will go change my shoes I didn't think about the height thing!" She said when she noticed that she was looking down on me. "Come on in!"

I walked in to find the most colorful place I had ever seen. It all worked very well though. She had bright patterned wallpaper with matching chairs and a purple couch that worked with the pink and blue chairs.

"I love your apartment!" I yelled to make sure she could hear me.

"Oh thanks." She said walking out in a pair of black flats.

"Much better!" I said holding my hand out.

"Yup!" She said smiling and grabbing my hand.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked after we got in the car.

"It's a surprise." I said driving away from her building.

"So after talking to you at the bar the other night I thought I recognized you from somewhere."

"Yeah I am a songwriter/recording artist, I was also in the band Big Time Rush. If that rings any bells."

"Oh yeah I remember you! I had a big crush on you when I was younger!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! Everyone thought I was weird because that band One Direction was popular and I didn't really care for them."

"That's really funny!"

"Yeah, I was always the odd one."

"That's not a bad thing." I said pulling in front of the restaurant.

"Wow this is a nice restaurant."

"Yup and I'm rich!"

"Good to know." She said jokingly.

I got out and walked around to open her door and help her out.

After we finished eating we got back in my car and I drove to my house.

"Wow you get right to it don't you."

"Oh no! I didn't bring you here for that but you know if you want to!"

"No why don't we wait a little while."

"Good idea."

We walked inside and I went to get some wine.

"Would you like some?" I said setting it on the table.

"Oh I don't drink."

"Huh?"

"What is that really surprising I was in a bar drinking cherry coke."

"I guess I never thought about it."

"Yup so now you probably want to take me home."

"Why would I do that! I wasn't going to get you drunk and take advantage of you."

"That's good!" She said sarcastically. "Hey you wanna give me a tour of your beautiful house?"

"Oh sure well this is the front room/hang out room." We went through the whole house and sat down in the theater room.

"Wow your house is huge!"

"I told you I was rich."

"I didn't realize how rich."

"I really like you." I said staring at her.

"I really like you too."

I leaned in and she didn't back away and we kissed. I felt fireworks. I had never felt anything like it. We kissed and I pushed my tongue against her lips and she let me in. We made out for what felt like hours and I didn't want it to stop. We finally broke apart for air.

"Wow, your a good kisser." She said after catching her breath.

"Your not so bad yourself."

"I better get home." She said standing up.

"Yeah, good idea." I said grabbing my keys and driving her home. We were in front of her house and she was sitting in the car with me.

"I'll see you around." She said starting to open the door when I grabbed her arm and she turned around and I kissed her again.

"Call me." She said after we broke apart and she got out of the car.

**A/N: hope you liked the new romance please comment follow and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Kendall's POV)**

I went to sleep that night dreaming about that kiss. It felt so amazing. I kissed a girl who wasn't thinking about my best friend while we kissed. It is weird that I am so excited about that but when you date a girl and she only has feelings for another guy it makes you want to stay with her to prove that you are better than he is. I don't have to feel that way with Karinna. I don't have to worry about her sleeping with my best friend. I couldn't wait for our next date, so I decided to call her the next day so that I didn't seem too eager.

After I called her we had decided that we were going to go out to a club and just dance the night away. I picked her up at 11 and we drove over to this super high class club where you practically have to be famous or super rich to get in. We were just dancing and Karinna asked me to get her a drink. I came back to find her dancing with some guy that reminded me a lot of James. As I got closer I realized it was James!

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Woah Kendall?"

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Karinna.

"Yeah we used to be best friends." I said bitterly.

"Kendall I'm sorry I didn't know she was your date."

"Yeah you did I said I was out with Kendall Schmidt." Said Karinna Confused.

"Wait you knew she was my date and you danced with her anyway?"

"Yeah look man I'm sorry I just thought she was pretty."

"Where is your girlfriend?"

"We had a fight so she told me to go out for a while."

"I don't think she meant go dancing with other girls."

"I can do what I want."

"Yeah see being her boyfriend isn't a whole bucket of fun now is it?"

"Okay I get your point it is tough but what do you want me to do dump her because things are getting rough?"

"If you did that we could be friends again."

"I don't want to break up with her I love her and that isn't going to change just because you are too much of a child to be my friend."

"Whatever James go to hell." I said grabbing Karinna's hand and walking to dance somewhere else.

"Sorry about that." I said while dancing with Karinna.

"Oh it's fine it sounded like he is dating your ex is that true?"

"Yeah I found out after 2 years with her I proposed and found out she had been sleeping with him for a month before."

"That's terrible! I can't believe your dating again already!"

"Yeah, I needed to move on and get over her and that's when I met you."

"I'm glad you did!"

"So why don't you drink?"

"Oh I am a Christian and we don't believe in getting drunk so I think if I don't drink I won't get drunk."

"Oh, I didn't know that Christians didn't believe in getting drunk."

"Well, a lot of Christians don't know about it because you never notice it in the bible that it says not to get intoxicated. Some people wouldn't listen but I have done so many terrible things in my life I thought that was one thig I could listen to."

"I like that. So will you sleep with a guy before marriage?"

"I don't know if it feels right."

"Does this feel right." I said leaning into her.

"Keep it in your pants lover boy. I'm not sure yet." She said pulling me close and feeling my dick harden on her body. "Like I just said not gonna happen."

"I can't help it I'm a guy and you pulled me really close to you!"

"Somebody isn't getting a kiss tonight. I wouldn't want you to be aroused."

"Oh please just one?"

"Nope!"

I gave her the pouty face and she caved and kissed me quickly.

"See that wasn't so bad." I said jokingly.

"That's the most action you will be getting tonight." She said grabbing my ass.

"Okay now you are just being cruel."

"Yup! Okay it is really loud in here can we go?"

"Sure come on we can talk outside while we wait for the valet to pull the car around."

We talked and the valet pulled the car around and I drove her home. When we got to her house we talked for a little while.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

"I'd love to." I ran around the car and we walked together into her apartment.

She gave me the tour. Every room is so colorful and vibrant I loved it! She ended with her bedroom which was perfectly decorated. She had a floral bedspread that had bright flowers on it with a black backround. The wall across from her bed was black with dots that in the dark glow and look just like stars. The other three walls were purple blue and green to match the flowers on the bedspread and she had really great artwork to match.

"Your house is so bright and colorful just like you!"

"Oh thanks!" She said blushing.

"Wow I just realized I never asked you what you did as a job."

"Oh I'm a writer and interior designer. I design clothes a little too."

"That is so cool no wonder your house is so well decorated."

"Yeah, I do that mostly. I am trying to get a book published but its not good enough for them. I also have sold a couple clothing designs to some people and they have been on runways but because I sold them they didn't have my name on them."

"Oh wow still that's a big deal."

"Yeah, thanks. Your the one who is a big popstar."

"It's not that great so I can sing and write songs."

"You wrote books thats way harder! Could I read one sometime?"

"They are like all romance so I'm not sure you would enjoy it."

"It would still be cool to know my girlfriend wrote it."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah I mean I know we have only gone out a couple times but I feel like its going to last."

"Me too." She said sitting on my lap and kissing me.

"I better head home." I said after we stopped kissing.

"Oh yeah that's a good idea." She said sounding a little disappointed.

"Don't worry I will call you."

"Okay." She said kissing me before I left.

**A/N: please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**(Karinna's POV)**

Kendall and I were hanging out at my apartment and just talking about ourselves.

"So, you weren't always this hot?" Asked Kendall.

"Nope I used to be quite fat I wouldn't say fat though more chubby."

"Wow so you just decided to lose the weight."

"Yeah pretty much I lost it senior year of high school."

"Lost what?"

"The weight!"

"Oh sorry I thought you were talking about virginity."

"No, when did you lose your virginity?"

"Senior year of high school."

"Really with who?"

"You don't know her."

"Try me."

"Mary Tyler."

"Holy crap I had a Mary Tyler in my senior class!"

"What school did you go to?"

"Western California prep school."

"Holy crap we went to the same school and didn't even know it!"

"What year did you graduate?"

"2016"

"Holy crap! Me too!" I said shocked.

"Wait were you KK?"

"Yup."

"Holy crap you did lose weight."

"I always had a crush on you! I just remembered!"

"Yeah a lot of the girls did but you always acted like you didn't like anyone and you weren't into boys."

"I wanted a boyfriend so much you have no idea. When I lost the weight I went out with every guy that asked me."

"I wasn't there for most of senior year because I was starting my music career so that must be why I didn't recognize you!"

"Wow what a small world. I can't believe we didn't realize it earlier."

"It was seven years ago and I think we both wanted to forget high school."

"Yeah I definetely did and I guess I did a pretty good job."

"We can forget about high school and just enjoy what we have now." Kendall said kissing me.

"So Mary Tyler huh? She was interesting."

"Yeah interesting is way to nice."

"Was she good?"

"No! Not at all she wanted to do all these really weird things and it was gross and awful."

"So was she the only Virgin you have ever slept with?"

"Yeah most of the other girls were one night and I was gone the next morning. Except for Sam of course but she wasn't a virgin anyway. Why?"

"Nothing." I said not making eye contact.

"Are you a virgin?" Asked Kendall.

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"Yeah I just never found the right guy."

"Am I the right guy?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said seductively.

"How long will I have to wait."

"Until you make a move."

"Okay!" He said standing up and going in to to pick me up.

"Woah! It has to be the right moment it can't just be because you havn't gotten any in a while."

"Okay fine. Do you want something to drink?"

"Some hot chocolate would be great. I'm freezing!"

"Okay ill be right back!" Said Kendall going into my kitchen.

"Here you go!" He said handing me it and sitting next to me.

I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. We layed on the couch and put a blanket on and just talked for a while. About an hour later we sat up and realized it was almost 1 AM.

"I better get home." Said Kendall reluctantly.

"You can stay here." I said grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I have an idea." I said pulling him into my bedroom and pulling off his shirt.

"You sure about this?" He asked sweetly holding my hips.

"Yes." I Said kissing him.

He proceeded by pulling off my shirt and laying me on the bed. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off slowly to expose my wetness. I unbuttoned his pants and could see his hard dick under his jeans. I pulled them off and slowly slid off his boxers to expose his throbbing erection. He slowly pulled off my underwear and grabbed my hips and made out with my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and begged for him to get inside me. He licked at my clit and finally stopped teasing me and thrusted his dick into me. I could tell he loved my tight virgin vagina it took me 20 minutes to orgasm. Kendall wasn't satisfied yet so he layed on his back and I started to lick his dick and I slowly put it in my mouth and moved up and down and he started to scream my name so I got faster and faster and he came in my mouth and we layed there next to each other for a while until we caught our breath again and I saw Kendall's dick slowly rise as we layed there kissing. I grabbed it and gave him a hand job and he got back inside me and I orgasmed again and he wasn't pleased again so I gave him another BJ and he yelled even louder. A little later Kendall was excited again so I layed on my stomach this time and he gave it to me through the ass and it felt interesting. He enjoyed it more than me but that was okay I was glad he enjoyed it. We fell asleep for about an hour and woke up at the same time and he gave me a finger job and finished it off with oral and I got on top and thrusted his dick into me. I went as fast as possible and he loved it and he orgasmed inside of me. I had at least 20 orgasms and they were all fantastic. Kendall had less but not by much.

I woke up the next morning and got in the shower thinking Kendall was still asleep when I stepped in and he stepped in behind me. He wrapped my legs around him and thrusted into me again. I didn't orgasm so he turned me around and pushed me against the cool tile and gave it to me through the ass my breasts were against the cool tile so when he spun me back around he lifted me onto him and sucked my breasts. It felt strangely amazing. I dug my hands into his hair and just screamed as he gave me oral sex he did some amazingly weird things with his tounge. We cleaned up and got dressed.

"That was fun." I said while standing in the kitchen and drinking coffee.

"Definetely." He said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I have to get to the studio we have some recording to do but I'll call you later." He said leaving without even a kiss.

About a week later I still hadn't gotten anything from him I texted and called but he never answered. I started to see other guys and I was broken hearted I just went out with the guys to help the pain but I think it just made it worse. I cried myself to sleep for the next month never hearing from him. I had lost him and I didn't even know why.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(Karinna's POV)**

I was still broken hearted and I couldn't get over Kendall we had something special and I was never going to feel that again.

Two months after that night we first made love I was sitting in a little cafe eating breakfast while writing my latest book, listening to music, and sipping coffee. I was looking up and thinking about how I wanted to describe my latest character. I looked at the guy ordering coffee and I couldn't see his face but he was kind of tall and he had blonde hair. I liked that picture. He turned around holding his coffee and I just stared at his gorgeous green eyes then I realized I knew those eyes. Those eyes slept with me then never called again those eyes broke my heart for no reason. I took action I took out my headphones grabbed my almost full cup of hot coffee took off the top walked up to him and splashed it in his face his heart crushing face. I hated him I just walked away and went and sat back down knowing he was in pain and trust me if you know how I'm feeling it felt amazing. I heard the bathroom door open and I knew he went in to clean up. When I heard it open again I knew he was just going to leave because that is who he is to me now but I felt a hand on my shoulder and I slapped it.

"Get the hell away from me bastard."

"Please just let me talk to you."

"Come to my apartment at 6:00 tonight and I will decide if I want to talk to you by then."

"Thank you." He said as I packed up my stuff and walked out knowing he was watching me.

I was sitting in my apartment watching tv when there was a knock on the door at 6:00 on the dot. I got up and opened the door.

"Come in." I said not looking at his face knowing I would start crying.

"Speak." I said sitting on the couch.

"Look Karinna I'm so sorry I never called because I was scared of what we had and it was so amazing and the fact that you could be my soul mate scared a hell of a lot more than I thought it ever would. You wanna know why I stayed with Sam all that time? Because I knew we weren't meant to be together I knew she belonged with James but I was okay with that i liked the unsure of it all I loved the drama. When I met you it changed everything. Knowing that you are my other half scared the shit out of me. I ran away from the problem and when you didn't answer my calls I decided to let fate handle it and that's why I ran into you at the cafe because that is how it's meant to be. So I hope you understand why I did this to you." He said going towards the door.

"Wait!" I said standing up. "I forgive you." I said running up to him wrapping my legs around him and hugging him with tears in my eyes." I understand why you were scared I was scared to but don't run away next time." I said letting go of him.

"I promise I will never run away again." He said kissing me.

"Good." I said after we seperated.

"I really thought that I was terrible In bed so you left me." I said about an hour later after we had talked on the couch for a while.

"No! If you were terrible in bed I would have told you and helped you out a little." He said with a smerk on his face. "Maybe we should see if you are really good? I'm not sure yet."

"Haha good one but after what you did to me for almost two months your not getting any for at least a week.

"Holy cow a week? I have needs." He said making a puppy face.

"At least a week and you should have though of that before you didn't talk to me for two months."

"Alright I'm sorry I guess a week is good punishment." He said smiling.

"You better head home it's getting late."

"Oh yeah I promise I will call you." He said leaning over and kissing me then leaving.

That night I was sitting in my living room watching tv when the phone rang.

"Hello? This is Karinna."

"Hi this is Shawn Marcus. I live in Paris France and I heard about your interior design business and I was wondering If you would like to join my company as the head designer. I have been researching you and all your clients are ecstatic about what you have done to there homes. I'll let you think about it."

"Wait, so you want me to move to Paris?"

"Yes I will pay for wherever you want to live there is no lit and you will have your own office and everything."

"How much will I make a year?"

"Well, I will have to see how good you are but you will start with 100,000 American dollars a year and you can work it up from there."

"Wow, okay um just give me at least 24 hours and I will get back to you ASAP." I said in shock.

"Alright take your time I will need an answer before next week though."

"No problem, goodbye." I said hanging up the phone and jumping up and down so excited. I had to look this guy up first though. Shawn Marcus is a multibillionaire that owns the worlds greatest interior design company in the world. I couldn't believe I had never heard of him. I needed to sleep on it and decide what I wanted to do I couldn't just leave Kendall after we just got back together. I had a lot to think about.

The next morning I had decided I had to go it was once in a lifetime but I needed to figure out how to tell Kendall. We had a date that night so I would tell him then.

That night he came and picked me up and we went out to a nice restaurant.

"Kendall I need to talk to you."

"You can tell me anything what is it?"

"The worlds largest interior design company calle me and asked me to be head of a department and I will get my own office and I will get paid a ton of money." I said really quickly.

"That's amazing! Why are you so sad?"

"It's in Paris."

"Paris France! Like halfway around the world Paris?"

"Yeah."

"We can't break up but you have to take the job we can work this out!"

"Kendall!" I said grabbing his hands and making him look at me.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"You heard me I know you have your job and I know that we haven't been together very long but I think it could work you record at a studio in Paris and send it back to the states and then when you have a tour you can fly back do the tour and come home when it's done. I love you Kendall and I don't want to make you do anything but I can't leave you and I can't give up this opportunity."

"I love you too Karinna. I would love to come with you."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah that is a great idea I write all my songs anyway and I would be gone on tours no matter what so it should be fine and if it doesn't work we can cross that bridge when we get to it."

"We are moving to Paris!" I said leaning across the table and kissing him.

"I love you so much." Said Kendall holding my hand.

"I love you too." I said staring into his gorgeous green eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Kendall's POV)**

About a week after Karinna asked me to go to Paris I was packing and decided to take a break and go to the bar down the street and say goodbye to the friends I had made there. I was sitting at the bar when the barista turned around and I noticed that she was really familiar.

"Sam?"

"Kendall?" She said walking over.

"Wow you dyed and cut your hair!" I said staring at her short blonde hair.

"Yeah James hates it he said it reminds him of Miley Cyrus but I like it."

"Oh well, how have you been?"

"Really great actually. James really misses you."

"He should of thought of that before he cheated with you."

"Yeah I told him you would never forgive him."

"Oh I forgive him I just can't be his friend anymore after that."

"Oh well, how have you been?"

"I am fantastic I have a beautiful and amazing girlfriend and we are moving to Paris together."

"Like Paris France?"

"Yup she got a job opportunity and I'm going to work from France."

"Wow that's amazing I'm so happy for you." Said Sam looking really sad.

"What's wrong we broke up Sam you can't be sad about this."

"No, it's just we always said we were going to go to Paris together."

"No we didn't you always teased me by saying that you were going to run away to Paris with James."

"Oh yeah I was a really bad girlfriend wasn't I?"

"Just a little."

"I better get back to work but it was nice seeing you and have a good life in Paris."

"I will." I said with complete confidence and no doubt in my mind that this was the right decision.

I went back to my house and continued packing. I wasn't going to sell it in case we need to come back or anything happens. I was packing when there was a knock on the door. When I opened it I was kind of taken aback.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you can I come in?"

"I guess so." I said stepping out of the way and motioning him in. He went and sat down on the couch and I sat in a chair across from him.

"What's up?" I asked calmly.

"You can't go to Paris!" He said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because it is not what is supposed to happen we are supposed to be best friends and hang out and we don't do that and I miss you."

"Okay that sounds really gay first of all and second of all you cheated with my girlfriend and you didn't even apologize! You just did it no looking back and that is why we are not best friends. Now I don't know how you know I am leaving but it's going to happen and anything you say isn't going to change that because we are not friends anymore and we never will be."

"Me and Sam broke up."

"Huh?"

"Yeah we broke up like 2 months ago we had a big fight and I slept with another girl and we broke up."

"Now can't you see that you need to stop sleeping with other women. You and Sam are meant for each other and you messed it up."

"I know I need you to help me get her back."

"No James do it yourself I have Paris to move to. How did you know I was leaving if you broke up with Sam?"

"I was at the bar and overheard."

"Do you stalk me?"

"No I go to that bar when Sam was there and make sure no guy flirts with her."

"You guys broke up. Give her her freedom."

"I know."

"Look I have to finish packing so it was good to see you and I might never see you again so goodbye." I said shaking his hand and closing the door.

A little later I got a text from my wonderful girlfriend when I red it I ran and grabbed my coat and drove over to her apartment as fast as I could. The text said. "Please come quick I need you."

When I got there I rapidly knocked on the door and she opened it.

"What's wrong?" I said while walking in.

She teared up and with a very scratchy voice said, "My parents got in a car accident and both of them are... They are gone Kendall! They're gone forever I never even got to say goodbye!"

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me hugging her knowing how hard it is to lose something so important to you.

"I'm so sorry babe I know it's hard but we can get through this."

She just cried into my shoulder as we laid on her bed.

"I can't fall asleep in silence, will you sing to me?" She said after crying for about an hour.

"Of course." I said holding her. I began to sing the song I wrote when I met her "Crazy For U" but I sang it as a slower ballad than its actual upbeat tempo. She was out before I even got to the chorus but I kept singing, hoping it would give her good dreams, until I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I didn't have anyone next to me so I went into the kitchen to find a note on the counter telling me that she left to talk to the police about what happened then to the courthouse for the reading of the will then she needed a few groceries and she had to go to work after that so she wasn't coming home. I needed to work and record at the studio today anyway and pack some more. I could tell that she was trying to busy herself because her house is full of food and we are leaving for Paris in 2 weeks and she needed to get rid of a lot of it but I wasn't going to tell her that she can do what she wants I know how it feels to lose someone that close to you.

After work I went to her apartment to find it empty but I thought she might want me there again so I just watched tv until about 10 and them she came through the door. She hung up her coat and purse and turned around and jumped almost four feet off the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said standing up and walking over to her.

"Oh it's okay I knew you were here actually but I just am really stressed right now." She said hugging me.

"Yeah I understand. How did the reading of the will go?"

"Great actually. My parents didn't have a whole lot so my oldest sister for the house. My older brother got the money and I got their wedding rings. It brings back good memories. When I was 12 I told my mom that if they ever die before me that all I want is each of there wedding rings to keep and cherish forever. I guess she remembered that and that's is what she put in the will."

"That is really sweet. So what are you gonna do with them?" I said with my hands around her waist.

"I'm going to wear my moms ring because we have the same size fingers and I went to the jewelry store and they are gonna make my dads ring into a really cool necklace that won't mess up the ring."

"I'm glad to see you feeling better."

"Really miss them Kendall!"

"I know I understand exactly how you feel."

"You keep saying that but you haven't ever lost a parent or anyone that close."

"I'm gonna tell you a story about my life." I said bringing her into her room and sitting on the bed.

"You know how I told you that I am an only child and my parents are divorced and I don't talk to my dad anymore?"

"Yeah I remember."

"That was a big fat lie."

"Huh?"

"When I was about 15 I was sitting in school in math class when I got called into the hallway and the principal was out there with a lot of other people and she grabbed my hand and told me that my two older brothers and my dad were just put in the hospital and my mom was gonna be there in a couple minutes to drive me there. I got in my moms car and I was worried i didn't know what was going on and I was nervous. We got to the hospital and I ran into the hospital room where they had all three of them and three different nurses were covering their faces with the white sheet. It was like a horror movie. I collapsed right there crying and my mom cried next to me. It was just me and my mom and we didn't know what was gonna happen. I went into a serious depression and my mom stayed strong luckily and she worked hard in her job and we moved into a smaller house then when I turned 17 I got smacked in the face by a chance to audition for a recording contract and I got it. That was when I truly knew that everything happens for a reason and so I started singing professionally and here we are. Oh and this tattoo on my chest right over my heart is a tiny yellow rose because on my moms birthday or any special occasion my dad would buy her a yellow rose and my mom stayed strong for me so it reminds me of my mom and my dad and how they are closest to my heart. The sewn up heart is for my brothers who always said they both wanted to be heart surgeons so I go that one for them." I looked down at Karinna and her mascara was running and she was just balling.

"That is so sweet." She said wiping her eyes.

"Thanks." I said wiping away a tear that rolled down my cheek.

"I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Karinna." I said kissing her before we fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
